Rêves enchantés
by Roy D.Turquoise
Summary: Je rêvais, tous les jours. Dans mes rêves, je vois le passé et le futur. On m'a toujours dit que je possédait un don merveilleux, qu'il m'aiderait toute ma vie. A l'époque je ne voyais pas leurs sourires hypocrites. Mon don ne m'a attiré que des ennuis. Je me suis toujours demander à quoi servait un don qu'on ne maitrise pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin trouvé la réponse...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, ici Turquoise qui vous parle pour vous présenter ma première fic.

_Ouais bof tu vas faire que parler._

J'aimerais vous dire, lecteurs-sama, que je voudrais des reviews de critiques et pas que des qui disent a quel point mon histoire est bien, etc...

_...Elle ne m'a même pas écoutée._

Celle qui parle c'est la voix de ma conscience, ou mon deuxième moi

_Je suis surtout celle qui corrige ses fautes et qui réprime son enthousiasme._

Bon, on a assez parlé. Place à l'histoire !

One piece ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage

_Si One piece t'appartenait se serait déjà détruit dans une méga explosion et tout le monde serait mort._

T'es pas gentille.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Je rêvais d'une autre vie, à une autre époque. Une vie qui avait dû être la mienne. Peut-être. Ou tout simplement un songe du passé, comme d'habitude.

Je repris conscience en entendant des bruits de pas. Mais repartie bien vite dans le monde dont j'avais le secret.

Je rêvais cette fois d'une fille, à peu près d'une vingtaine d'années je dirait. Elle était blottie dans les bras d'un homme brun. Et, comme si elle me voyait, elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je me réveillais en sursaut et fixait d'un regard fixe les barreaux en face de moi avant de sombrer a nouveau.

Je revis la même fille et le même homme. Ce dernier fit un mouvement avec ses doigts et murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et le cœur de la fille se détacha de sa poitrine. Elle murmura :

« Mon cœur... Rends-le-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Au lieu de le lui rendre, il le serra entre ses mains et elle tomba en se tenant la poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur en crachant du sang.

« Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie. »

Elle se mit a pleurer en silence. Je m'approcha d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pendant que ses larmes en diamant tombaient au sol en tintant. Quand ses larmes se s'arrêtèrent, elle se pencha et pris les plus gros diamants qu'elle avait pleuré et me les mit dans les mains en me disant au revoir.

Je me réveillait enfin et, dans mon poing serré, se tenaient cinq diamants magnifiques. Mes yeux se refermait et je vis un forgeront sertir mes diamants sur une bague en or qu'il me donna accrochée a une chaine argentée.

J'entendis des voix et des bruits de pas quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis le « maitre » suivis par deux enfants passer devant moi.

C'était la fille au larmes de diamant et le garçon avec elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et les yeux gris acier que celui de mes dernier rêves. Ils sont passés sans s'arrêter devant ma cellule. J'en profitais pour attacher le collier à mon cou avant qu'ils ne repassent. Ils firent demi-tour et lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant moi, la fille s'arrêta et demanda :

« Et celle-là ?

-Elle n'est bonne à rien et elle est trop jeune de toute façon.

-Vraiment ? Venez, qu'on en discute... »

Ils s'éloignèrent pendant que le garçon restait seul devant moi. Il se mit à me regarder avec le regard intense que seul possèdent les enfants au cœur meurtri. Je lui renvoyait le même regard et nous nous observâmes l'un l'autre pendant quelque minutes avant qu'il esquisse un sourire dur, je lui retournait le même et mes yeux virent soudain l'image d'un adulte avec un bonnet en fourrure tachetée et un très long sabre regardant avec la même expression une femme au cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux oranges assise devant lui.

Il devait voir la même chose car il tiqua et son sourire s'effaça pendant qu'il détournait les yeux pour regarder la fille qui lui parlait. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux et amer à la fois pendant que l'illusion se dissipait et que l'homme redevint un jeune garçon et la femme une petite fille.

Le gérant ouvrit la porte de ma cellule et m'en sortie en me tirant par le bras. Je me levais avec difficulté et étirais mes muscles engourdis par une trop longue immobilité. La fille inséra une clé dans mon collier pendant que le brun attachait mes poignets avec des menottes en granit marin.

« Par mesure de sécurité. » Me dit la fille.

Je les suivis à travers l'archipel jusqu'à un grand bateau. Le mat principal était surmonté d'un Joly roger représentant un smiley souriant barré d'un trait noir.

_Dans quels ennuis me suis-je encore fourré ?_

**_...A suivre_**

Voilà les gens, c'est tout pour cette fois. Le chapitre est cour mais le 2 est en cours d'écriture.

_Déchainez-vous dans les reviews. Mettez plein de critiques._

J'attends pas beaucoup de reviews pour cette première histoire mais une seule me ferait déjà très plaisir.

A plus. _Ouais, Bye._

Turquoise

_et Ada !_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, comment vous allez aujourd'hui ?

_Nous on fait aller._

Today, un nouveau chapitre.

_Faites pas attention, elle a un problème avec l'anglais._

Les réponses aux reviews :

**Shamliu :** ton commentaire est très gentil et tu risque d'avoir une surprise avec la suite. _Pas ce chapitre, surement plus tard._

C'est tout je crois... place à l'histoire !

_Et elle oublie de dire que One piece ne lui appartient pas a part Raii et l'héroïne._

Chapitre 2 : New day of new life

Je restait plusieurs semaines sur le bateau en compagnie de Raii (la fille) et de Law (le garçon) ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipage. Ils étaient tous très forts et pour moi du haut de mes 9 ans c'était tous des géants.

Je parlais peu. Essentiellement car je ne savais plus comment faire. Mes lèvres formaient des mots, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Raii me consolait en me disant que ce n'était pas grave, que là où on allait je n'en avais pas besoin.

Je restais sceptique et préférais m'entrainer avec Law.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Je hochais la tête et partis vers la chambre qu'ils m'avaient donné. Je pris une rapide douche froide et me glissais sous la couette épaisse.

_« Elle est partie par ici !_

_-Trouvez-la !_

_-Je l'ai trouvée ! »_

Je me réveillait en sursaut, ouvrant la bouche sur un cri muet. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas fais ce rêve. Ce cauchemar plutôt. Il réveillait des fantômes de mon passé que je pensait avoir oubliés. Doucement, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je fermait les yeux en espérant qu'elles s'arrêteraient.

« Dressrosa droit devant ! »

Je sursautait en entendant le cris de la vigie. Je séchait mes larmes et me dirigea vers le pont pour tenter d'apercevoir l'ile qui constituait apparemment notre destination. Je croisais Raii toute excitée qui me pris la main et me tira pour que j'accélère encore plus.

Elle faillit rentrer dans la moitié de l'équipage qui s'écartait quand ils nous voyaient arriver en courant. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle se cogna dans la rambarde et je faillis passer par dessus bord. Elle vérifia que l'ile était bien devant nous et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, sans m'entrainer derrière elle cette fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ressortit en trainant Law encore à moitié endormi.

« Regarde, regarde ! On est presque arrivés à la maison !

-Je vois ça... Bon, je retourne me coucher.

-Quoi ?! Mais si tu te rendors maintenant tu ne seras pas réveiller lorsqu'on accostera. Et Il ne sera pas content !

-Fout moi la paix. Je vais prendre un petit dèj, alors ferme-la.

-D'accord ! On t'accompagne !

*Soupir exaspéré de Law et petit rire de ma part.*

-Allons-y. »

Je suivais mes deux amis jusqu'au réfectoire et m'assis à une table en les regardant choisir à manger en se disputant. C'était surtout Raii qui se disputait et Law qui subissait. Je souriait et me levais pour aller me servir une tasse de café sous les regards étonnés de mes amis.

Un homme entra pour nous annoncer qu'on allait débarquer dans quelques minutes. A ces mots, Raii finit son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et fonça sur le pont.

« Elle n'a toujours pas changer, soupira Law. »

J'opinais en souriant, le nez dans ma tasse presque vide.

« Oui... » Un mot soupir, presque inaudible.

Cela suffit pour qu'il l'entende. Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil et je lui retournais un sourire franc.

Sur le pont, la vue sur l'ile était extraordinaire. On voyait pourquoi elle était surnommé « l'ile sans passages ». Elle était surélevée de plusieurs dizaines de mètres par rapport à la mer, le sommet plus large que la base. Je vais devoir être prudente si je ne veut pas qu'elle s'effondre.

En quelques instants, nous avions accostés devant un passage creuser dans la roche qui permettait de monter vers le plateau. En haut, je vis une ville immense, dominée par un château magnifique.

« Regarde, me dit Raii en pointant le château du doigt. C'est là qu'on va !

-On ferrait mieux de se dépêcher.

-Pfffff. T'es rabat joie, Law. »

Ils continuèrent de se disputer sur le chemin qui menait au palais. Je regardait partout autour de moi, admirant les boutiques, les maisons colorées et les gens, partout des personnes qui riaient et s'amusaient. Je crois que c'est ça, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre par la suite qui me marqua dans cette ville, les gens heureux. Qui ne voient pas le malheur des autres,même celui de leurs voisins. Et les jouets, avec leur conscience qui flottait au-dessus d'eux et que je suis la seule à voir.

Finalement, on était arrivé. Devant une porte immense qui s'ouvrit à notre arrivé. Dévoilant un jardin, avec une grande piscine au centre, devant un canapé. Sur ce dernier, un homme blond portant un manteau à plume roses et des lunettes que je qualifierai de bizarres. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer mais sourit quand il me vit entrer derrière les autres.

On marchait pour arriver devant lui. Raii me poussa dans le dos pour que j'avance plus près. Je sentait son regard sur moi, il me jaugeait, surement en se demandant pourquoi j'étais là. Et il souriait, je ne le voyais pas mais je sentais que ses lèvres arboraient un sourire effrayant.

« Alors, qui avons-nous là ? »

Sa voix me donnait des frissons, comme de la glace glissée sous mon t-shirt. Je trouvais le courage de lever la tête et plongeait mes yeux dans les siens pour prononcer mon nom :.

« Opale... »

_**A**__**suivre...**_

C'est tout pour cette fois.

_Le chapitre est plus long, mais je trouve pas encore assez._

T'es une rabat-joie de toute façon.

_Arrête de te plaindre._

*soupir * Au revoir tout le monde !

Turquoise et...

_...Ada !_


	3. Chapter 3

Re tout le monde.

_On est là pour un nouveau chapitre._

Et one piece ne m'appartient toujours pas. ='(

_Et ce n'est pas grave._

Les réponses aux reviews :

Chapitre 3 : 

Opale, comme la pierre, comme mes yeux. Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, seulement un d'emprunt que j'utilise souvent. Il n'a pas eu l'air surpris, dommage. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit étonné pour pouvoir rigoler un peu.

Je repense à la journée que j'ai passé, dans le lit de la chambre qui m'a été prêtée. Ce n'était pas la meilleure journée de ma vie mais je m'étais bien amusée...

Cela fait maintenant un an que je suis arrivée à Dressrosa. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui ce sont passées depuis. Je compte bientôt m'en aller mais aujourd'hui est un jour important. Je vais accompagner Doffy pour une réunion des grands corsaires. Je pourrais enfin rencontrer les autres.

On avait pris un grand bateau. Ça me changeait agréablement des rafiots dans lesquels je partait en mission normalement. Mon travail cette fois consistait seulement à protéger le jeune Maitre. Contre les pirates qui veulent sa peau surtout.

Je trouvais que cela faisait un bon entrainement pour voir si j'avais beaucoup progresser et aussi une compétition amicale entre Raii et moi pour savoir laquelle est la plus forte. On jouait comme ça jusqu'à qu'on arrive à Marine Ford.

Pendant le voyage j'avais rêver d'une guerre affreuse. La mort de milliers de gens. Des marines et des pirates épris de liberté. Je me suis dis que je voulais les aider et j'ai vu trois filles, deux jumelles qui se soutenaient et chantaient de toutes leurs forces pour aider leurs amis. Et la troisième qui combattait les marines à l'aide de soldats de pierres venus de son imaginaire.

Elles m'avaient fascinée. Elles avaient l'air si fortes, si confiantes en les autres. Je les regardais dans mon rêve et je me disais que je ne serais jamais comme elles... jamais aussi libre. Et cela me déprimait, je me disais qu'heureusement on allait bientôt arriver.

« Enfin la terre ferme. »

J'acquiesçais en regardant le bâtiment qui se dressait devant nous. L'énorme façade de pierre portant l'inscription Justice. On traversa la cour pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Dés la porte passée, je me sentais oppressée. Comme si un poids invisible écrasait ma poitrine. Je ne le montrais pas et continuais à suivre les autres vers la salle de réunion en retenant mentalement le plan et l'architecture de ce lieu.

Quatre autres corsaires étaient déjà présents. Une femme, grande, de longs cheveux bruns et apparemment un grand ego. Un homme qui ressemblait à une échalote, avec une peau toute blanche et un sourire bizarre. Un homme-poisson avec la peau bleue et un kimono. Et, peut-être la personne qui retint le plus mon attention dans la salle, un homme brun portant une épée géante avec une lame noire, une croix autour du cou et un chapeau rabattu sur son visage en cachant ses yeux.

Au fond de la salle, se tenait un homme portant une cape de la marine et un chapeau avec une mouette dessus, sa barbe tressée me fit penser à Raii qui adorait tresser les cheveux de Law pendant son sommeil. Il prit la parole à notre arrivée :

« Merci d'être venus ... »

Je déconnectais à ce moment là et préférais observer le brun qui dormait toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? »

Ah, Raii. Je pointais mon menton dans la direction de l'homme.

« Lui ? *hochement de tête de ma part* Il s'appelle Dracule Mihawk, je crois.

-Ah...

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! C'est l'épéiste le plus fort du monde ! »

En entendant son nom, il avait relevé la tête et nos regard s'étaient croisés. J'avais détourner les yeux pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ressentis de la honte quelque secondes, avant de voir que personne ne résistait plus longtemps que moi devant le regard doré semblable à celui d'un oiseau. Je pivotais la tête pour fixer a nouveau mon regard sur lui. Il le remarqua et retournait aussi ses yeux sur moi. On se dévisagea pendant toute la réunion. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'en aller.

_Il est vraiment étrange. Cet Œil-de-Faucon..._

_**A suivre...**_

J'ai oublier de le dire dans le chapitre précédent mais je vais organiser mon histoire en plusieurs arcs.

_Pour l'instant, on est dans l'arc 1 qui s'appelle Rencontre._

Dedans, on va voir beaucoup de personnes qui auront un rôle important dans l'histoire.

_Et donc dans la vie d'Opale ( ce n'est pas son vrai nom, je le rappelle!)._

On va aussi savoir (_peut-être_) son vrai nom.

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

A plus _les puces._

Rzzzz...

_...Ada et Turquoise._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour pour commencer, et merci de lire cette fic.

_Que quatre chapitre pour l'instant et un rythme de parution totalement irrégulier._

Mais on fais avec !

_Ah la la._

Et les réponses aux reviews :

Shamliu : Oui, les chapitres sont cours mais j'essaie de les faire plus longs. J'essaie vraiment. Et merci de ta reviews !

_Trop excitée..._

Youpiiiiiiiiiii !

… … _*en mode blasée*_

Cette fois, je n'oublierais pas le disclaimer et dirais clairement que **One piece n'est pas à moi.** Et c'est bien dommage...

_Elle ne changera jamais._

Et c'est parti pour ce chapitre !

_Let's go !_

.

Chapitre 4 : Évasion

Je sortait de mes pensées quand Raii me secoua l'épaule.

« Hé, Opale. On est de retour à la maison.

-Hein? Ah, oui...

-Tu est sure que tu vas bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-D'accord ! »

Je trouvais étonnante la vitesse à laquelle elle était capable de redevenir joyeuse après avoir été inquiète pour quelqu'un. Je pliais l'avis de recherche de Dracule que j'avais subtilisé, comme d'autres, à Marine Ford. J'en avais surtout de pirates connus, comme le vieux Barbe Blanche et la plupart de ses commandants. J'ai un petit faible pour les photos. Peut-être à cause de mon pouvoir ? Quand je vois une photo, des flash-back sur la personne de la photo me reviennent en mémoire.

Mais je n'avais plus le temps de m'apitoyer, on était de retour. Trois mois après la réunion des grands corsaires. J'avais enfin décider de partir. Je pensais avoir le droit d'être libre, enfin. Libre de courir et de parcourir le monde. Libre... ce mot sonnais étrangement à mes oreilles. J'avais vu trop de gens qui disaient êtres libres mais qui étaient en fait prisonniers de leurs propres règles.

Je ne serais jamais comme ça. Je veux vivre comme je l'entend et ne respecter aucune règles. Je regretterais peut-être mes actes mais je continuerais d'avancer toujours plus loin.

Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à partir sans que toute la famille me tombe dessus. En descendant du navire, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je passe par la cour en entrant, en espérant passer inaperçue. Mais Doffy me voit quand même et me fais signe de venir le voir. Je m'exécute de mauvaise grâce.

« O-chan...

-...Oui.

-J'ai eu quelques problème à Sabaondy. Je veux que tu ailles regarder et arranger tout ça.

-D'accord, jeune Maitre.

-Raii et Law t'accompagneront là-bas, je les ai chargés d'une mission à Mary-Joa.

-Très bien.

-Tu peux aller te préparer. »

Je m'éloignais et entrais dans le palais. Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs, le départ était prévu pour le soir même. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes devant ma porte avant de la pousser et d'entrer. Je pris un petit sac-à-dos noir dans lequel je mis tous mes avis de recherches, mon log-pose, des vêtements de rechanges et tout l'argent que j'avais. Je m'assis sur mon lit et regardais mon maigre baluchon. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'objets personnels. Seulement la bague que je portait en collier depuis ce jour là.

Je restais longtemps sans bouger et me relevais seulement lorsque le jour commença à s'assombrir. Je passais par la cuisine pour prendre un repas composé de chocolat et de viennoiseries. Je m'arrêtais devant une fenêtre donnant sur le port. Je l'ouvrit et sautais au travers pour atterrir juste devant le navire qui allait m'emmener vers ma liberté. J'aperçus mes amis sur le pont.

« Hou hou ! On est là. »

Je levais la tête et leur souris. Je me dépêchais de les rejoindre et nous regardâmes ensemble le coucher de soleil pendant que le bateau nous emmenait loin du port. Je souriait, j'étais heureuse et je récitais dans ma tête un poème qui m'accompagnait depuis toujours.

_Regarde devant toi,_

_Le soleil toujours reviendra._

_Si te le veux, alors_

_Tes yeux seront éclairés par l'or._

_Si tu te laisse tomber_

_Dis toi que tu vas remonter._

_Regarde devant toi,_

_Et dis moi ce que tu vois..._

« Je vois un soleil d'or

Qui remplis mon cœur encore.

Sais tu ce qu'est le bonheur ?

Ne connais tu que le malheur ?

Je sais que tu reviendras,

Et que mon monde changeras ! »

Je me tus et regardais le soleil disparaitre derrière la mer. Law et Raii me regardaient avec étonnement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien, Opale.

-Moi non plus pour être honnête. »

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas chanter et j'avais eu peur de ne plus y arriver aussi bien qu'avant.

Je passais les quelques jours de voyages à repenser à ce que j'avais vécu jusque là et à ce que je ferais une fois arrivé à Sabaondy. J'irais surement voir une amie. Puis je repartirait vers une autre ile du Paradis pour m'entrainer quelque temps. Enfin bref, je verrais bien.

Je débarquais après avoir embrassée Raii et serrer la main de Law. Je me retournais pour voir leur embarcation s'éloigner, je levais ma main et la secouais comme si nous allions nous revoir. J'essuyais une larme et me dirigeais vers la zone de non-droit en esquissant un petit sourire nostalgique. Encore d'autres à qui je disais un au revoir qui ressemblait à un adieu.

J'arrivais enfin dans la zone dangereuse de l'archipel. J'ôtais mon collier et enfilais ma bague. La chaine se mit par magie en bracelet autour de mon poignet. Je serrais le poing et il fut entouré d'un halo d'énergie violette. Je me permis un sourire dur, j'étais contente de pouvoir utiliser mon nouveau don.

Je déambulait avec le sentiment de m'être perdue. Je n'étais pas revenue depuis longtemps mais je savais que je finirais par arriver là où je voulais. Plongée dans mes pensées en essayant de me remémorer le chemin que j'avais pourtant l'habitude d'emprunter avant. Je ne sentis pas les hommes arriver et ne me rendis compte de leur présence que lorsque qu'ils m'encerclèrent.

Ils étaient six, d'apparence assez musclée, grands. Surement des marchands d'esclaves. Je souris et levais mon poing devant mon visage avant de l'enflammer du halo pourpre sortit de ma bague. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous à terre et je m'éloignais en jetant un regard vers les marines qui s'étaient cachés derrière moi.

_Décidément, ils ne changent jamais ceux-là._

Je repartis vers le bar où j'avais rendez-vous.

…

« Shacky's Escroquerie Bar. Tu n'as pas changer le nom, heureusement. »

J'entrais dans le bar que je cherchais depuis des heures et voyais avec plaisir que la décoration n'avait pas changée et que Shacky étais encore en train de ''parler affaires'' avec des hommes qui n'avais pas payer ses tarifs.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je... Oh, c'est toi ?

-Oui, je suis enfin de retour.

-Et en retard aussi.

-Désolée. Je ne trouvais plus mon chemin...

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

-Hé hé ! Toi non plus. »

Pendant notre conversation, un des hommes tenta de s'en aller. Shacky le bloqua avec un coup sur la tête.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas payé.

-D... Désolé m'dame. On... on va payer.

-J'espère bien. »

Je rigolais en voyant les hommes trembler de peur en sortant des billets de leurs poches. Je tournais la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vis un homme avec les cheveux et la barbe blanche. Mon rire s 'arrêta net, j'étais sure d'avoir déjà vu cet homme. Surtout à cause de sa barbe : elle se séparait en 4 sur le menton.

« Ha, Ray. Tu es de retour.

-Hé oui ! Tu me sers un verre ?

-Oui bien sur, si tu as de quoi payer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et mes oreilles.

_Elle a dis Ray, comme Rayleigh. Le second de Gol D. Roger ?_

_**A suivre...**_

Et oui, vous me détestez surement mais je vous fais remarquer que le chapitre est plus long.

_Elle s'est enfin mise au travail._

Je sais que c'est très tôt dans l'histoire, mais si vous voulez déjà un bonus dites le dans les reviews.

_Que tu n'es absolument pas en train de réclamer._

Nooooon.

_*soupir de lassitude* Ne lui demandez pas un truc trop stupide comme bonus non plus._

Enfin bref, je vous dis a +.

_Et merci d'avoir lu._

… Turquoise *en mode formel_*_

_Et Ada *en mode normal*_


	5. Chapter 5

Re les gens*baille*

_Ne faites pas attention,_

je suis une vrai marmotte.

_C'est bien vrai._

Pendant que j'écris, je suis en train de lire Liberté d'Avenir de _DeathGothika._ Cette fille est un génie de l'écriture, je vous conseille fortement son histoire.

_Enfin bref, la réponse à la review de Green-Carousel :_

Ton message est vraiment un pavé, tu as raison pour le couple même si j'en ferais peut-être un autre (si tu n'as pas remarqué, il est adulte et pas elle), la didascalie c'est parce que je trouvait pas d'autres moyens pour exprimer l'action qui se passe en même temps que la parole et je vais peut-être en remettre une ou deux dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Et pour le pourquoi du comment mon OC connait Shacky, je l'expliquerais dans un arc qui se situera vers la fin ou peut-être dans les bonus si j'en fais. Je verrais.

_Cette réponse est un vrai pavé aussi._

C'est pas ma faute, il faut bien que j'éclaircisse certain points qui lui paraissent obscurs.

_C'est pas faux. Maintenant dis le disclaimer *sourire sadique*_

One piece n'est toujours et encore pas à moi. Et elle est méchante avec moi.

Bong. *pleure*

_*poing fumant* On s'en fiche. Voici le nouveau chapitre._

Elle l'a dit avant moi. Ouiiiiiiiiiin !

_La ferme._

Chapitre 5 : Derniers détails et vision macabre

Je n'y croyais pas, j'étais devant le second du roi des pirates. Shacky m'avait dit qu'il venait la voir quelques fois mais je ne pensais pas le voir de mes yeux.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur, mademoiselle ?

-Heu... je...

-Elle s'appelle Léria. »

Je remerciais Shacky du regard. J'étais complètement perdue face à lui, j'avais l'impression que son aura m'écrasait.

« J'ai l'impression que je l'effraie, non ? »

Je n'entendis pas la suite, j'avais plongé dans un rêve... Je volais au dessus des nuages en levant mon visage vers le soleil avant de plonger vers le sol. Je me posais à coté d'un homme brun avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête et une moustache naissante. _Un songe du passé,_ murmura une voix dans mon esprit. L'homme pleurait devant une tombe en chantonnant une comptine. Je m'approchait pour l'entendre :

_Regarde devant toi,_

_Le soleil toujours reviendra._

_Si te le veux, alors_

_Tes yeux seront éclairés par l'or._

_Si tu te laisse tomber_

_Dis toi que tu vas remonter._

_Regarde devant toi,_

_Et dis moi ce que tu vois..._

Je ne vois que la tristesse,

Un homme qui pleure.

Sa peine me fends le cœur,

Car il pleure sa princesse.

Il sait qu'elle ne reviendra plus,

Qu'il ne la verra plus.

Que ce soit ses larmes ou son sourire,

Plus jamais il ne la verra rire.

Son bonheur est parti,

Remplacer par le malheur, aujourd'hui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais continué la comptine. Il me regarda et me sourit. Je me réveillais en l'entendant.

« Merci... et adieu... Léria. »

De retour dans le présent, je me retrouvais en pleur. La femme enterrée portait le même nom que moi.

« Ça va ?

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Elle est morte...

-Qui est mort ? »

Je n'avait pas le courage de raconter mon rêve. Je préférais rester plusieurs jours dans une chambre que Shacky m'avait prêtée. Quand je sortis de ma torpeur, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais vers le bar pour prendre un déjeuné bien mérité après mon long jeûne.

Je retrouvais Ray et la barmaid qui me firent des yeux ronds et plein de questions.

« Tu a envie de me parler de ton rêve ?

-Non, je ne préfère pas.

-Comme tu veux. »

Je buvais tranquillement mon chocolat chaud quand Rayleigh se leva.

« Je vais y aller, je commence à avoir besoin d'un peu d'argent.

-Tu ne dépensera pas tout en paris, cette fois.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai attention.

-J'espère. »

Je le regardais partir. Des paris... Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les adultes. Je regardais Shacky.

« Il est étrange, non ?

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était le second de Roger.

-C'est vrai... Il porte bien son surnom, même si je l'imaginais un peu moins... enfin, euh.

-Oui, effectivement, il est comme ça. Mais dis-moi, que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

-M'occuper d'un petit problème, puis aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Peut-être rester un peu avec lui. Puis aller observer la nouvelle génération. Je verrais bien le moment venu.

-Je te signale que tu fais aussi partie de la nouvelle génération.

-Je sais, la génération terrible. En plein milieu de l'age d'or de la piraterie. Les pirates les plus forts, les plus assoiffés de pouvoir, les plus libres et aussi ceux qui auront le pouvoir de croire plus que tout en leur rêve et de le réaliser... mais, j'appartiens aussi à une autre génération. Une qui s'est éteinte il y a des siècles de cela. »

Je regardais la porte ouverte et le paysage qui s'étendait après dans mon esprit, des visions de l'archipel dévasté, les mangroves arrachées et ce petit bar qui avait connus des jours meilleurs et se dressait, imperturbable, témoin de l'avancée du monde. Comme protégé par un sortilège.

« Tu es bien distraite ces derniers temps, Léria. »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, je vis l'homme de mon rêve précédant. Je clignais des yeux et revins au présent, mes visions s'évanouissant devant le soleil qui inondait le pas de la porte.

« Je te fais confiance. Tes visions se sont trop souvent réalisée pour que je crois encore à de simples coïncidences.

-Merci Shacky. Je vais aussi devoir y aller.

-Fais attention aux marchands d'esclaves.

-Pas besoin. »

Pendant que je parlais, je sortis de mon sac une veste noire avec le smiley barré dans le dos. Le pass ultime si on veut se balader dans la zone de non-droit.

« Je vois. Méfies-toi quand même et enlèves cette veste avant de rentrer de l'autre coté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis une grande fille.

-Oui, une gamine de onze ans qui parle comme une adulte.

-C'est pas commode, je sais. »

Je sortis en rigolant de bon cœur. C'est vrai que me façon de parler fais souvent peur au gens à cause du contraste avec mon corps. Ben quoi, si vous voyer une fille qui a l'air d'avoir dix ans maximum et qui parle comme si elle en avait 100 avec sa voix douce et tout vous flipperiez aussi. Non ?

Je sortis un bout de papier de ma poche et regardais l'inscription : ''Marché d'esclaves, groove 1''.

« Je crois que je suis arrivée, chuchotais-je. »

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais arrivée trop tôt pour assister à une vente. Je pense que j'aurais surement vomi. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Je continuais à avancer vers le fond de la salle quand je me fis arrêter par les gardes.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Poussez-vous, je dois voir Disco.

-Et qu'est-c'que tu lui veux à monsieur Disco, hein ?

-Arrête, elle porte l'emblème de Joker. »

Le nom du courtier m'arracha un sourire. Comme quoi, ça sert parfois de décider d'obéir un peu à un cinglé très puissant dans le monde de l'ombre.

« Bon écoute, on va t'emmener voir monsieur Disco mais pas de gaffe, hein.

-On verra. Ça dépendra.

-Ça dépendra de quoi ?

-La ferme abruti. »

Je suivis celui qui devait être le chef des gardes. Il m'emmena directement vers l'arrière salle dans laquelle des futurs esclaves étaient déjà derrière les barreaux. Je les scrutais tous, cherchant une personne spéciale. Je vis Ray, attaché, alors qu'il était partit du bar peu de temps avant moi. Au milieu de la salle Disco discutait avec des marchands de leur dernière prise, une petite fille à peu près du même age que moi.

« Monsieur Disco.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de discuter ?

-Si mais cette fille veut vous parler.

-Dis lui de dég... »

Il s'interrompit en me voyant.

« Cette fille là ?

-Oui, je suis venue de la part de Joker.

-Ah, euh... attendez moi deux minutes, je finis et je suis à vous.

-D'accord, je vous laisse deux minutes pas une de plus... 120... 119... 118... »

Je me retournais sans pouvoir dissimuler un sourire. C'était vraiment trop facile de faire peur au gens depuis la mort de Roger.

Les deux minutes étaient presque écoulées lorsqu'il me conduisit dans une pièce à coté.

« Alors que me veut Joker ?

-... Il parait que tes affaires marche moins bien ses derniers temps...

-Oui, elles sont beaucoup ralenties depuis le commencement de cette ère de piraterie !

-... Alors tu pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi les cellules sont aussi remplies ?

-Euh... je... c'est parce que...

-Cela ne te dispense pas de payer ce que tu dois à la Famille.

-Si j'ai du retard, c'est parce je... je préparais une surprise pour Joker...

-Tu sais bien qu'aucun retard n'est toléré... Et je déteste qu'on me coupe la parole !

-Mais je...

-La ferme ! Tu as deux option : soit tu payes tout de suite et Joker décidera peut-être de t'épargner, soit tu meurs.

-Je... je vais payer !

-Voilà un choix raisonnable. Maintenant donne moi l'argent. »

Il sortit une grosse liasse de billets d'un tiroir et me la tendis.

« Merci. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. »

Je sortis et me dirigeais vers Ray. Je m'assis face à lui et soupirais.

« Comment as-tu fais pour te mettre aussi vite dans les ennuis ?

-Ah ! Ah ! Surement l'habitude, mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi. Occupes-toi plutôt de cette demoiselle.

-D'accord, le vieux.

-Je ne suis pas vieux !

-Si, tu vivais déjà à l'ère de Roger alors tu es vieux, le vieux. »

Je l'entendis soupirer pendant que je me tournais vers la fille de tout à l'heure. Elle était plutôt jolie, cheveux blonds mi-longs, yeux vert foncés. Elle avait une silhouette asser svelte, des longues jambes et des longs doigts. Bref, le type parfait de la jeune fille éplorée. Pourtant, la lueur de son regard ne trompait personne. C'était une battante, quelqu'un d'habituée à vivre à la dure. Je souris pendant qu'elle me jetait un regard haineux. Je me tournais vers un garde.

« Toi.

-Oui ?

-Détaches la.

-Mais monsieur Disco dis que... »

Je lui lançais un regard glacé et il s'empressa d'obéir. Des fois, je me dit que mon esprit adulte était bien utile. Il détacha la fille et je lui fit signe de me suivre. Une fois ressortie à l'air libre, je fis fondre ses menottes et elle me regarda bizarrement.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Avant j'étais comme toi. Et je voulais que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas libérés les autres alors ?

-Ils étaient déjà perdus, tu as vu leur yeux non ?

-... Si, ils étaient aussi vide que ceux des morts.

-C'est parce que leurs esprits sont déjà morts. Ils n'ont laissé que des coquilles vides.

-C'est triste...

-C'est triste mais c'est la vie. Je vais t'emmener voir une amie à moi, ne t'éloigne surtout pas. »

Je repartis sans attendre sa réponse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison, c'était triste. Mais on ne pouvait pas changer les choses, pas encore du moins. Je retournais au bar de Shacky avec la fille sur les talons.

« Alors ?

-Je te rapporte quelqu'un.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas les gosses.

-Oui, mais je suis sure qu'elle se tiendra bien. Pas vrai ?

-Oui, je ne serais pas un poids mort pour vous.

-J'accepte mais c'est bien pour toi, Léria.

-Merci, Shacky. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Shyr.

-Et bien, Shyr, je te souhaite bonne chance et vis ta vie. »

Je sortis du bar en laissant la petite derrière moi pendant qu'elle me faisait des grands gestes de la main. Je levais la mienne au dessus de mon épaule et me dirigeais vers le port.

Je m'arrêtais dans une taverne avant de sortir de la zone de non-droits. Pendant que je sirotais ma boisson, je vis, placardé sur le mur du fond, le visage d'une petite fille. Ses cheveux brun-roux et ses yeux orangés me rappelaient quelqu'un sans que j'arrive à me rappeler qui. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le bas de l'avis de recherche pour connaitre son nom et je manqua de tomber par terre. Il était écris : ''Léria le brasier pourpre, 55 millions de berries''. Ma première prime dépassait les 50 millions. Je me remis de ma stupeur pour voir tous les clients du bar se tourner vers moi. Un homme, plus grand et gros que les autres s'avança vers moi.

« Tu sais, petite, 55 millions ça fait beaucoup. Surtout pour une morveuse comme toi.

-La ferme connard ! Je ne suis pas une morveuse !

-Vraiment ? Prouve-le.

-Si j'éclate ta tronche, je l'aurais prouver ?

-Toi, m'éclater ? Laisse moi rire ! »

Des rires gras s'échappèrent de toutes les bouches. Je fermais les yeux et serrais le poing. Ils allaient voir, si j'étais qu'une morveuse. Je me levais et tendis la main en avant, elle était entourée de flammes violettes. Mon corps tout entier fut soudain recouvert de ces mêmes flammes. Je m'élança telle une furie. Je les frappais, mes forces décuplées par le pouvoir qui venait de ma bague. Sur cette dernière, les diamants étincelaient, comme si ils produisaient leur propre lumière. En quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi debout devant moi. Je me penchais à l'oreille de celui qui m'avait parlé en premier.

« Alors ? Je suis toujours une morveuse ? »

Ma voix, douce et flutée, le terrorisa plus efficacement que le fait de me voir étaler ses copains les uns après les autres. Il n'arrivait même plus à me répondre. Je le repoussais sur le sol et sortis de ce bar et de la zone de non-droits en laissant derrière moi les hommes à terre et le barman stupéfait.

Pendant que je m'enfonçais dans l'archipel, des visions du passé remplacèrent la réalité devant mes yeux. C'était toujours les mêmes, arbres arrachés, maisons en feu et les cendres qui recouvraient tout en tombant du ciel.

_Le monde ne tourne plus rond. La nouvelle ère va bientôt commencer, et le monde replongera dans la désolation._

La petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête se manifesta pour me donner une prophétie de mort et pourtant de victoire. Une victoire amère car n'étant pas la mienne... mais celle de monstres.

_**A suivre...**_

.

Vous me détestez. Je sais. Mais je vous gâte.

_Le chapitre est plus long que ceux du début._

C'est parce que l'action a enfin commencée.

_C'est pas trop tôt._

Enfin bref, vos reviews me font toujours plaisirs mes petits lecteurs adorés.

_Elle va retomber en mode guimauve._

Maiiis non. Tu te fais des films. Sur ce, a +.

_Turquoise et Ada_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey tout le monde. Comment vous allez en ce jour ?

_On espère que la réponse est ''Bien merci et vous ?'' et pas ''Je suis coincé au fond de mon lit avec 40 de fièvre'' ou ''Une bande de zombies vient de dévorer l'estomac et je sais pas pourquoi je lis ça au lieu de fuir''._

Ah, ah *rire jaune*. Tu as toujours le mot pour rire.

_N'est-pas. Mais trêve de bavardages et sautons le disclaimer qui ne changera jamais, sinon on vous préviendrais et..._

Ouais, ouais, abrège. Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 6 :  Nouveaux horizons pour de nouvelles rencontres

« Tu es sure, petite ? Cette mer est très dangereuse.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux partir avec vous. Et vous êtes le seul navire qui passe à proximité de l'ile où je veux me rendre.

-Tu veux aller sur quelle ile déjà ?

-Kuraigana.

-Quoi ! Mais cette ile est déserte. Il n'y a plus que des humandrills qui vivent dessus.

-Je sais, je vous demande juste de me déposer sur une ile proche.

-... Bon, j'accepte. Mais tu as intérêt à te rendre utile sur le navire.

-D'accord. »

Je montais sur le navire qui allait m'emmener hors de l'archipel. Depuis deux mois, mes visions deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. Et c'est toujours la même chose, des cadavres, des maisons détruites, les arbres arrachés et partout, du sang, des cendres et les cris silencieux des fantômes du passé. J'avais décidé d'avancer mon départ, prévu pour plusieurs mois de plus. J'avais dit au revoir à Shacky, Ray et Shyr. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et ne s'était endormie que très tard. Je l'avais regardé quelques minutes puis étais partie vers le port pour finalement trouver le navire sur lequel je me trouvais à présent.

…

« Aller ! Plus vite !

-Je vais ce que je peux.

-Ouais ben c'est pas asser. »

Tous les hommes de ce navires étaient des vrais têtes à claques. Ils me soulaient, du matin au soir. J'en avais marre. On était presque arrivés. Je me jetais à l'eau quand on passa le plus près de Kuraigana. Une ile effrayante, couverte de brume avec des montagnes bizarres en fond. C'était plus terrifiant que tout ce qu'on m'avait dit, mais j'étais décidée à y allait et je n'allais surement pas abandonner maintenant.

Je me hissais enfin sur la berge. Je ne sentais plus mes bras, j'étais épuisée. Je m'allongeais sur le sol pour dormir un peu. Après tout j'étais si fatiguée et c'était seulement pour quelques minutes.

Je me réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais apparemment beaucoup de sommeil en retard. Devant moi se tenait un homme, brun, avec un chapeau à plume et une épée immense dans le dos. Je me redressais sur les coudes avant de percuter. Je retins une exclamation alors qu'Œil-de-Faucon me regardait avec ses yeux aussi perçants que ceux d'un oiseau de proie.

« Je suis où ? »

Je grimaçais à l'entente de ma voix rauque, comme si j'avais avaler de l'eau salée. Le corsaire ne me répondit pas tout de suite, tournant la tête vers un groupe de singes que je n'avais pas remarqués. Ils étaient à peu près de la taille d'un homme adulte, portant tous des armes et parfois, des bouts d'armures. Celui qui semblait être le chef portait une épée ressemblant à celle du faucon. Ils ne semblaient pas s'approcher et formaient un cercle presque parfait autour de nous.

« Sur une des plages de mon ile.

-Merci. »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel je me plongeais dans mes réflexions avant qu'une voix me fasse revenir à la réalité.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu es arrivée jusque ici ?

-Hmm ?

-Comment tu es arrivée ici.

-A la nage, pourquoi ?

-Les courants sont assez forts par ici.

-J'avais remarquer merci.

-Tu es toujours aussi sarcastique ?

-Et toi aussi froid ?

-Non, je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-Les humandrills...

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-Ils ne s'approchent pas plus. C'est étrange.

-Oh oui, c'est très étrange qu'ils gardent leurs distances avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas de moi qu'ils ont peur.

-Super, je suis très avancée. »

Tout en parlant, je me levais et partis me balader sur l'ile. Sur mon chemin, les singes s'écartaient. Je souris. Œil-de-Faucon avait donc raison, les singes n'avaient pas peur de lui mais de moi. Cette constatation m'arracha un petit rire. Je me figeais étonnée, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ris. Je souris et me remit à rire à gorge déployée. Ça faisait tellement de bien, le rire étais comme un médicament miracle qui soignait toutes les maladies. Il s'infiltrait dans chaque cellule et en enlevait la crasse et le malheur. Je souris encore plus et me mis à courir jusqu'à que mes poumons et mes jambes soient en feu. J'étais arrivée de l'autre coté de l'ile et regardais le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon en entonnant une autre chanson.

Le soleil se couche,

C'est la fin d'un autre jour.

L'eau et le feu se touchent.

Je resterais avec toi toujours.

Les reflets de l'eau

Et la lumière qui s'éteint,

Trouveras-tu de spectacle plus beau ?

Ou préfères-tu quand arrive le matin ?

Je continuais à la murmurer jusqu'à que le ciel soit aussi sombre que l'eau. Seulement à ce moment, je repartis vers le château qui se dressait au centre de l'ile.

Je remarquais encore une fois que les singes ne voulaient vraiment pas s'approcher de moi. Je soupirais et poussais la porte en bois.

J'entrais dans un hall immense, époustouflant, remplis de peintures et inondé de lumière malgré la nuit. Je sursautais quand la porte claqua dans mon dos.

« Alors, que fait tu ici ?

-Euh... je...

-Ce n'est pas pour Doflamingo j'espère.

-Non ! En fait, j'ai décidé de partir. De mon plein gré.

-Hum. Et donc, que fait tu ici ?

-Je suis venue pour m'entrainer.

-T'entrainer ?

-Oui, et devenir plus forte. Pour ne plus craindre personne.

-C'est un objectif louable. Et tu voudrais que je t'aide ?

-Oui, s'il-te-plait.

-Opale, c'est ça ?

-Non. Je m'appelle Léria. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire et me fis signe de le suivre, ce que je vis en souriant à mon tour. Il me montra la pièce qui aller être ma chambre tant que je resterais au manoir et me laissa dormir pour la première journée d'entrainement, demain.

…

_Plus tard_

« Plus vite... Plus fort.

-Je suis au maximum !

-Esquive.

-Gh... »

Il m'avait encore envoyée faire un vol plané. Je n'arrivais pas à le toucher. Après trois mois d'entrainement, ce maudit faucon est encore beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je n'y crois pas. Je me relève quand même. Je ne suis pas venue pour avoir un entrainement facile, je savais que ce serais plus que dur. Mais pas à ce point. Il ne m'autorise pas à prendre ma bague, disant qu'il faut que je sache me défendre sans elle.

Les primates qui m'évitaient au début se mettent à plusieurs pour m'attaquer quand je n'ai pas ma bague. La première fois, Mihawk m'a ramenée au manoir à moitié morte. Je me suis heureusement remise rapidement.

Je m'élance à nouveau. Pour me retrouver à nouveau encastrer dans le mur. Il pointe son doigt vers la sortie. Je sais ce que ce geste signifie. La même chose que quand j'ai commencé.

Je vais courir, deux tour de l'ile. En essayant de faire en sorte, soit que les babouins ne me repèrent pas, soit que j'arrive à les vaincre. En général, le premier tour que je fais est discret et je me défoule sur eux au deuxième.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décider d'essayer d'aller le plus vite possible. Pour que les singes ne me gênent pas, je passe récupérer ma bague avant.

Ça y est, je suis sortie et je m'élance. Je commence par un trot tranquille pour chauffer mes jambes puis j'accélère. De plus en plus vite. J'ai l'impression de voler tellement je suis rapide. J'entends 'flap' dans mon dos et remarque deux grandes ailes mauves. Je m'arrête net, ou au moins essaye mais les ailes me maintiennent au dessus du sol.

Je me mets à sourire jusqu'à mes oreilles et m'envole dans un battement d'aile. En quelques secondes, je suis au-dessus des nuages et lève mon visages vers le soleil. Puis je redescend en piqué et me redresse juste avant de toucher la terre. Je repars après avoir été grisée par des sensation intenses un instant. Les tours de l'ile furent vite faits et je décidais de tester encore un peu mes ailes en effectuant une série de loopings et de vrilles.

Quand je rentra enfin, j'étais épuisée mais heureuse. J'avais découvert un nouveau pouvoir, une nouvelle manière d'utiliser mon deuxième don. Je me couchais et rêvais que je volais jusqu'à une ile dans un autre océan. Une ile couverte de végétation, séparée au milieu par une montagne immense. D'un coté, un petit village paisible avec un bateau pirate au port et de l'autre, une ville immense, construite sur une colline, à coté d'une décharge. Au milieu, dans la jingle, je vis un petit garçon. Il devait avoir presque le même age que moi, brun avec des taches de rousseur et des yeux, aussi noirs qu'un gouffre sans fond, dans lesquels se reflétait la tristesse et la colère.

Sans que je le sache, une larme coula le long de ma joue.

…

_Plus tard, encore._

Deux ans c'étaient encore écoulés. Je ne touchais presque jamais Mihawk, mais au moins c'était un presque et pas un jamais définitif. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé que je partirais aujourd'hui. J'étais triste, je quittais encore une fois ceux qui m'étaient chers pour avancer vers l'inconnu. Encore plus qu'avant car l'ile où je voulais me rendre se trouvais en East Blue. Une mer que je n'avais jamais vue et dont je ne connaissais que la réputation de mer la plus faible et le nom de l'ile où je voulais me rendre m'étais étranger bien que je le connaisse. Je regardais une dernière fois la carte que j'avais trouvée dans la bibliothèque du manoir pour être sure de me rappeler le chemin que je devais emprunter.

Je pris mon Log pose et le mis à mon poignet. Je ferma mon sac et me dirigea vers le salon. Je restais quelques instants sur le seuil avant d'entrer. Il était là, comme je le pensais. J'avançais et passa mes bras autour de son cou.

« Alors tu pars vraiment.

-Oui, je dois y aller.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais sois prudente, et tâche de survivre.

-J'essayerais. »

Je me détachais de lui et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Il se leva et me serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis sérieux, Léria.

-Moi aussi Drac'. Tu te fais vraiment du soucis pour rien, je suis grande.

-Tu es impossible.

-Je sais. »

Il me lâcha et sourit avec un air attendri qui lui allait si bien. J'étais sure que s'il ne faisait pas ce sourire qu'à moi, toutes les femmes tomberaient amoureuses de lui. Mais moi, j'ai d'autres choses à penser et de toute façon, je préfère le considérer comme un grand frère protecteur. Maintenant, je devrais arrêter de penser à ça sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer.

Je sors et déploie mes ailes, elles sont plus grandes que la première fois que je les ai vues. Je m'envole et salue une dernière fois le manoir que je peux presque considérer comme ma maison avec mon grand frère qui m'attendra longtemps. En un battements de mes ailes de flammes pourpres, je me retrouve au dessus des nuages. Je suis partis, enfin, pour trouver la vrai raison qui m'a poussée à ne pas abandonner, comme tous les autres, quand j'étais une esclave.

Je survole les montagnes des iles que je croises, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tutoyer le soleil et les étoiles. De pouvoir être plus haut que les nobles pourris de Maryjoa. D'être enfin libre.

J'ai dépassé Red Line et je vole maintenant vers la mer de l'Est. Après m'être moquée des Dragons célestes, qui n'ont pas supportés que je vole au dessus de leurs têtes, je redescend vers la Calm Belt. Je slalome entre les montres marins et provoque des remous sur l'eau d'habitude lisse. Je sors de la zone dangereuse et m'élève à nouveau pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'océan qui s'étend devant moi. L'eau et le ciel bleu, les poissons qui dansent et les bateaux de pêche avec les personnes à bord qui me jettent des regards étonnés.

Je suis presque arrivée, j'aperçois le bateau à tête de proue en forme de chien accosté dans le port du petit village. Je descend et me pose sur le port devant les marines étonnés. Je rigole et pars vers des hurlements de colère qui résonnent dans tout le port. La source du bruit n'est autres qu'un grand père qui gronde son petit-fils. Le vieux porte une cape de la marine et l'enfant un chapeau de paille trop grand pour lui.

Je les dépasse et me dirige vers la forêt et la montagne quand je me sens soulevée de terre.

« Où tu vas comme ça gamine ?

-Dans la forêt, ça se voit pas le vieux.

-C'est dangereux. Il y a des bandits dans cette forêt.

-Je sais, des bandits avec une chef rousse qui s'appelle Curly Dadan. Et lâche moi !

-Cur... Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?!

-Lâche-moi !

-Oh non. Tu vas venir avec moi. »

Je me retrouvais à ronchonner suspendue par le col. A coté d'un petit garçon avec un chapeau de paille. Le vieux qui m'avait soulevée et portait le gosse par la joue, elle était étirée beaucoup plus qu'une joue d'humain normal. _Il a mangé un fruit du démon, franchement, ces fruits sont dégoutant et on est même pas sûr de tomber sur un pouvoir cool._

« Salut !

-... Salut.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Moi, c'est Luffy.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ? »

Luffy m'avait regardé avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, je voulais juste partir. Le vieux avait mis son regard à ma hauteur.

« Ce garnement à raison. Quel est ton nom ?

-... Léria.

-Ce nom me rappelle quelque-chose... Bah, ce n'est pas grave. »

Je sentis une goutte de sueur coulée le long de ma tempe. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant ? Ça faisait presque peur. Il nous transporta tous les deux à travers la forêt jusqu'à une maison en bois à moitié pourrie. Il me lâcha et je tombais sur mes fesses en étouffant un léger cri de douleur.

« Non mais tu vas pas bien le vieux ! J'aurais pu me casser le coccyx !

-Oui mais ça n'a pas été le cas alors...

-Luffy ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Hé, attends moi ! »

J'ai planté le vieux là, en train de discuter avec une femme énorme, pour suivre Luffy qui était parti à la poursuite d'un autre brun. Je rattrapais le premier sans effort pendant qu'il courait en criant qu'il voulait devenir ami avec l'autre. Il remarqua ma présence et m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Léria !

-Luffy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben, je le suis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux qu'on devienne amis ! »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds pendant qu'il continuait à courir. Je resta à coté de lui sans produire d'efforts particuliers. On avança pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne tombe dans un ravin.

« Luffy ! »

Je regardais le brun tomber avant de relever mon regard vers l'autre qui m'en retourna un qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je plongeais tête la première en suivant Luffy alors que le garçon se retournait et partais sans un regard en arrière. Je déployais mes ailes et rattrapa le petit brun avant qu'il ne touche le sol et finisse dans la gueule d'un crocodile.

« T'es lourd, Luffy.

-Tu voles ! C'est un fruit du démon ?

-Non, ça vient de ma bague.

-C'est trop bien ! »

Je soupirais en repartant vers la cabane alors que Luffy me regardais avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je nous déposais devant la porte le lendemain car je m'étais un peu perdue en chemin, mais Luffy était sain et sauf. C'était le plus important. La vielle nous jeta dans une chambre après avoir soigné le chapeau de paille qui s'était fait, je ne sais pas comment, des petites égratignures. Je m'endormis en quelques secondes sans me rendre compte qu'on de trouvait dans la même chambre que l'autre.

_**A suivre...**_

Voila donc le nouveau chapitre. Hum...

_Moi, je le trouve pas mal._

Donc, Léria à enfin rencontrer les frères D. et elle ne change pas trop de trucs pour l'instant.

_Et elle va pas trop en changer par la suite._

On verra bien.

_Mouais._

Et finalement le bonus sera la rencontre avec Shacky mais ce sera un chapitre spécial Noël.

_Oh chouette ! C'est bientôt Noyël ! J'espère que vous avez fait votre liste pour le père noël. Oh!oh!oh !_

Ne faites pas attention, elle est toujours comme ça au périodes des fêtes.

_Enfin bref, c'est tout pour cette fois._

A +, Turquoise et Ada.

_J'espère que vous allez avoir des cadeaux tous pourris. Mouahaha !_

*Gros gros soupir*


	7. Chapter Noël

Bonjour les p'tits choux ! Aujourd'hui c'est le chapitre spécial Noël 2014. Je dois être une des rares écrivaines sur ce site à indiquer l'année, mais c'est pour ne pas me perdre dans les comptes. Et je remercie peroxiidee à qui je n'ai pas envoyé de petit mot...

_Honte à toi !_

... Pour le remercier de m'avoir mit dans ses favorites.

_L'histoire de ce chapitre devait normalement être dans les bonus mais je la trouvais trop longue. Et ce ne sera pas un chapitre où mon OC va fêter Noël (peut-être que si en fait) mais ça va surtout raconter comment elle a rencontrer Shacky._

Voila voilà, vous êtes briefé. Place au chapitre, qui sera un peu plus court.

.

Chapitre spécial pour Noël : Shacky

Je n'arrivait plus à contenir mes larmes. Elles coulaient sur mes joues comme des perles transparentes. Elles tombaient et disparaissaient dans le sol. Je restai à pleurer sans bruits, recroquevillée dans un coin. Quand je fus sure qu'il ne restait plus personne qui puisse me voir, je me relevais et secouais mes membres ankylosés. Les larmes coulaient toujours.

J'avançais dans la nuit. En me guidant avec les numéros des arbres. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et m'asseyais contre un tronc. Le rêve déferla comme une vague.

Un homme, brun, un chapeau de paille sur la tête, une moustache enroulée aux extrémités.

Un autre, beaucoup plus grand, une moustache ne forme de croissant de lune, un bisento avec un manche violet

Un combat féroce entre les deux et une guerre autour. Le bruits des épées qui s'entrechoquent. Les cris des blessés résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

Le lieu changea et je vis une femme, pirate, brune aussi, les cheveux coupés court, une cigarette à la bouche.

Elle s'estompa pour laisser apparaitre un bar. Mon champs de vision remonta jusqu'au numéro de l'arbre.

Je me réveillais en sursaut avant de me relever et de faire demi-tour. J'avais séché mes larmes et mon regard était devenu plus dur, remplis de détermination.

J'arrivais devant la porte du bar et m'arrêta quelques instants devant avant d'entrer. Je m'assis devant le comptoir et commanda un verre.

« Du rhum ?

-Oui. »

Je sirotais tranquillement ma boisson jusqu'à la fermeture. Finalement, je me levais en laissant assez de billets pour payer ma consommation. J'avais malheureusement sous-estimé la blessure de ma jambe car le noir envahit ma vision alors que j'allais passer la porte.

Je me réveillais en sursaut et des flash continuèrent à voiler mon regard.

« Des pirates, voleurs. La guerre. Dragons célestes, attentats. Humiliation. Retour. Passé et tristesse. Futur et insoumis. Résurrection. Révolte et trahison. »

Je continuais à égrener une liste de mots sans aucun rapport autre que l'avenir. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait de cette manière. Avec autant de lieux et de personnes en même temps.

Quand ma vision s'éclaircit, je remarqua la barmaid assise à coté du lit.

« Ça va ?

-Oui... des pirates essayent de voler discrètement de la nourriture.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-... Ils vont bientôt faire tomber une bouteille de rhum.

-En es tu sure ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'on entendis un bruit de verre briser. Elle me regarda avec étonnement avant d'aller voir en bas. Je la suivi quand j'entendis des craquement et des cris.

« Si tu les amoches trop, ils ne pourront plus parler ou te donner leur argent. »

Elle était en train de les maltraiter, disons le comme ça pour éviter les détails sanglants. Elle me sourit pendant que les pirates s'enfuyaient après avoir déposé une grosse liasse de billets dans sa main.

« Alors ?

-Tu avais raison.

-Normal.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ?

-Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est un don que je possède depuis ma naissance. »

Je restais avec Shacky plusieurs mois, je l'aidais au bar. Mes visions n'apparaissaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Je trouvais sa compagnie reposante. Je passais aussi ce temps à m'entrainer, pour devenir plus endurante, plus forte.

Finalement, on s'entendait bien. Elle me parlait de son passé de pirate et d'un homme qui venait parfois, apparemment, à chaque fois que j'étais sortie. Je lui confiais tous mes rêves et elle s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'ils se réalisaient.

Je finis par me faire capturer lors d'une de mes sorties pour délivrer ses messages et récupérer ceux des autres barman. Des hommes camouflés dans un buisson, ils étaient sortis en me prenant par surprise.

J'étais remplis de colère mais je me suis résignée. Maintenant, je suis plutôt contente, même si à l'époque je haïssais mon don de ne pas m'avoir prévenue. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas connaitre son destin car sinon on ferait tout pour le changer.

Je me dis que si ils réessayaient en ce moment et que j'avais rêver de cette scène avant, je n'aurait pas chercher à changer quoi que ce soit car je suis heureuse que mon destin ai pris cette tournure.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir parcouru tout ce chemin et d'avoir rencontré tant de gens. Ils n'ont pas tous été très gentils mais ils ont forgés la fille que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je dois te laisser, le roux m'appelle. C'est Noël, j'ai bien vu que Drac' n'était pas content mais il est comme ça. J'espère que mon cadeau lui plaira et que celui que je t'envoie te sera utile.

Je t'embrasse, Hakuma Léria.''

« Eh. Léria, tu viens ou on mange ta part ?

-J'arrive Shanks ! »

Je souris en fermant ma lettre et en l'abandonnant dans un coin du bureau qui me servait surtout pour dessiner.

Je rejoignit Shanks et son équipage venus faire la fête avec Mihawk. Je rigolais beaucoup et même l'épéiste arborait un léger sourire qui me rendais encore plus heureuse. Sur le bureau, ma lettre se souleva doucement et disparue en une pluie d'étincelles en même temps que le colis destiné à son destinataire.

Je me rappellerais toujours la fête de ce soir là et celle du nouvel an. Le soir, dans mon lit, je repensa à tout ce que j'avais traversé, ce que j'avais perdu et ce que j'avais gagné.

Oui, décidément, j'étais vraiment prête pour le reste de ma vie.

_**A suivre...**_

Voili, voilou. Un chapitre spécial pour noël.

_Il a été finit plus vite que prévu..._

Et oui, je le poste alors que Noël n'est pas encore arrivé !

_Mais bon, il reste une semaine de cours._

Oui et après je pars pour fêter noël avec ma famille et je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre jusqu'à la fin des vacances au moins.

_Car il n'y a pas de réseau là où je vais. C'est triste._

Ouiiiiii ! Je vais pleurer. Ouiiiin !

_Sèche tes larmes et écris le chapitre 7._

Bouhou... d'accord.

_A plus tout le monde._

C'étaient Turquoise et Ada !

**Joyeuses fêtes !**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey les gens, comment vous allez ?

_Pour nous, tout baigne._

Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Mais je vous remercie tous de vous intéressez à mon insignifiante personne.

_Mais on se fiche de ta personne aussi insignifiante soit-elle et place au chapitre._

Chapitre 7 : Dernières rencontres

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée en entendant les oiseaux chanter. Le brun, Ace d'après mon rêve, était déjà levé. Je le regardais, encore endormie, avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. Je me levais aussi et suivis Luffy, déjà réveillé, qui partait encore à la suite du brun. Je soupirais et courus derrière lui avant de le ramener quand Ace arrivait à le faire tomber.

Ce manège continua pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à que l'on sorte enfin de la forêt. Devant nous s'étalait une décharge à ciel ouvert, à coté d'une ville protégée par de grandes murailles. Je restais éberluée devant ce spectacle alors que le petit brun partit derrière Ace. Il disparu vite de mon champ de vision.

Quand je m'en rendis compte, je dévala la pente et arrivais au début de la décharge. Je regardais à droite et à gauche sans savoir où aller quand j'entendis le cri de Luffy. Il appelait Ace à l'aide. Je courus vers la source du bruit.

Avant d'y arriver, je sentis un bras se glisser autour de mon cou et une main saisir mon bras pour m'immobiliser. Je m'enflamma et la personne derrière moi poussa un juron. Je vis une tête brune derrière moi du coin de l'œil et une tache jaune et bleu trop rapide pour que je sache précisément qui cela pourrait être.

Je me fis jeter par terre. J'atterris sur le ventre tandis que celui qui m'avait frappé posait une tige de métal entre mes omoplates et son pied juste en-dessous. Je fermais le poing mais il appuya sur mon poignet avec son autre pied. J'ouvris la main et il en profita pour me retirer ma bague. Il me libéra du poids qu'il avait fait peser sur mon dos et s'écarta en examinant tranquillement ma bague, comme si je ne présentais plus aucune menace. Je vis rouge.

Je m'appuya sur mes mains et faucha ses pieds. Il tomba en lâchant ma bague. Je tendis la main et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je me relevai en la gardant dans mon poings serré. Sans utiliser le pouvoir qu'elle me donnait, je mis Ace à terre avec un coup dans le plexus. Je me retourna en sentant le blond qui m'avait plaquée a terre se relever. Il tenait une barre de métal dans ses mains. Je souris en voyant la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Bon, on arrête là ou ça ne vous suffit pas ?

-La ferme ! »

Je lançais mon coude derrière moi et frappait à nouveau Ace, dans le ventre cette fois.

« Je réitère ma question. Ça ne vous suffit pas ? »

Ma voix était devenue plus tranchante, plus dure. Comme mon regard. Ace se releva en position de combat alors que le blond levait les mains en signe de paix.

« D'accord, on ne fait pas le poids. Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es ici ?

-... Pour aider Luffy.

-Le gosse ?

-Oui. Vous savez par où il est partis ?

-Les pirates l'ont enlevé...

-Laisse-moi deviner, il vous a suivi et à découvert que vous aviez caché un trésor dans cet arbre. Vous l'avez attaché au tronc et là, les ''pirates'' sont arrivés. Lu' vous a appeler à l'aide et ils lui ont demander si il vous connaissait. Il a menti et répondu que non et vu la manière pitoyable dont il ment, ils l'ont embarqué en pensant que leur chef arriverait à lui faire cracher le morceau sur l'emplacement de votre trésor. J'ai raison ? »

Les deux me regardaient avec des yeux ronds et la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Apparemment, j'avais bel et bien raison.

« Co... comment tu as deviner ?

-Facile. C'est le scénario le plus logique.

-Oui... mais tout de même...

-Haki.

-Quoi ? »

Je souris en leur tournant le dos et partis dans la même direction que ceux qui avait kidnappé Luffy. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans mon dos et le blond se plaça à mes cotés.

-Je m'appelle Sabo. Enchanté.

-Léria, de même.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Sauver Luffy.

-Laisse nous t'accompagner.

-Et pourquoi ? »

Je m'étais arrêtée et le fixais de mon regard de glace. Il planta son regard dans le mien et nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me sourit et réponde.

« Je veux être sûr qu'il n'a pas avoué.

-... Et votre trésor ?

-On le déplacera plus tard. Alors ?

-C'est d'accord mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas me gêner.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, la cuivrée. »

Je me tournais vers Ace. Il avait osé insulter mes cheveux.

« Tu cherches la bagarre, Charbon ?

-Et toi, l'Automnale ?

-T'aimes bien bouffer le sol, tache de rousseurs ?

-Et toi les poings des autres, feuille morte ?

-Tu vas souffrir, faux prince !

-... Faux p... Tu vas voir un peu !

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! »

Sabo avait fini par s'interposer entre nous. Je regrettais un peu d'avoir insulté Ace sur sa parenté. Je me détournais et repris ma route vers la décharge.

On était arrivés et on regardait par une fenêtre un homme donner des coups de poings avec des gants à épines à Luffy.

« Apparemment il est plus tenace que vous le pensiez.

-Oui, mais je me demande comment on va le sortir de là.

-Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

-Hé attends.

-Quoi tache de rousseurs ?

-Tu compte vraiment y aller toute seule la cuivrée ?

-Oui. Je vais faire distraction pendant que vous aller le sauver.

-Ouais, c'est un bon plan.

-Bon. J'y vais à trois... un... deux... trois ! »

Je sautais devant les andouilles qui se prétendaient pirates et fis tout pour les énerver. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'ennuyer et sauta pour atterrir au milieu d'eux et les mettre à terre un par un. Ce fut à ce moment que les deux garçon arrivèrent dans la danse pour sauver leur futur petit frère.

« Et ben, vous en avez mis du temps.

-Désolés mais d'autres sont arrivés par derrière alors on à du les mettre au tapis avant de venir.

-Mais tu te débrouille pas si mal que ça avec tes poings la rouquine.

-J'ai eu un très bon professeur.

-Ace, Léria !

-On arrive Sab'. »

On courut en évitant de se blesser plus que nécessaire pour arriver le plus vite possible aux cotés du blond. Il tenait un Luffy sacrément amoché dans les bras.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on s'en aille maintenant.

-Oui. »

Ace commença à prendre le petit brun sur son dos quand je m'interposa et le pris pour le porter dans mes bras. Le plus grand me lança un regard reconnaissant. Il faut dire que le petit Luffy n'a jamais vraiment été un poids plume.

On entrait dans la cabane pour voir Dadan complètement affolée devant l'état du plus jeune.

Le soir, alors que Sabo avait décider de rester vivre avec nous, malgré les protestations de la vieille, et que les garçons et les bandits avaient enfin fermé les yeux et dormaient du sommeil du juste, même si j'avais un doute pour certain. Je sortis sans bruits et me glissais dans la forêt noire et silencieuse.

Je marchais depuis longtemps. Pas des heures mais plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Le silence de mort qui régnait sous les feuillages me calmait. Je savais que je devrais être terrifiée mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. L'atmosphère me rappelait celle de Kuraigana, que j'avais quittée depuis seulement quelques mois. Quatre pour être précise. Mon anniversaire se ferait encore attendre 5 autres mois. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'arrivais jusqu'à la falaise. Je m'assis et laissa mes jambes pendre dans le vide. À la lueur de la lune, les vagues se teintaient d'argent et le vent faisait voler mes cheveux mi-brun mi-roux. Tels des fils de cuivre comme je me plaisais à les appeler. Je souris aux étoiles et entonna la comptine qui m'avait accompagnée depuis ce jour funeste.

_''Regarde devant toi,_

_Le soleil toujours reviendra._

_Si te le veux, alors_

_Tes yeux seront éclairés par l'or._

_Si tu te laisse tomber_

_Dis toi que tu vas remonter._

_Regarde devant toi,_

_Et dis moi ce que tu vois..._

Je vois... dans ces trois êtres

Un bonheur qui ne demande qu'à apparaitre.

Mais le malheur sur le seuil,

L'empêche d'être réel.

Les enfants ont beaux pleurer,

Les hommes ont beaux crier,

Certains ne voient pas qu'ils fonce sur le mauvais chemin.

Ils ne voient même pas leur propre malheur.

Ils ne pensent pas à demain

Préférant se croire dans un faux bonheur.

Ils refusent la réalité,

Et se croient en sécurité.''

« C'est beau. Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?

-A... Ace !

-Oui, quoi ?

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et toi ?

-Pareil en fait.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ?

-Oh ça ? C'est rien.

-Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était très beau.

-Merci.

-Tu veux bien continuer ? »

Il me l'avait demandé en souriant et en essayant de faire un visage d'ange. Je soupirais devant le comportement enfantin du brun mais repris quand même là où je m'étais arrêtée.

''Si tu perds l'envie de vivre à cause des horreurs de ce monde,

Regarde autour de toi

Et fais confiance aux amis qui seront là.

Avant que tu tombes,

Ai confiance.

Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc

Contrairement à ce que tu pense.

Il n'y a pas deux camps opposés

Mais partout des bons et des mauvais.

On à tort de ne voir que les torts de nos ainés

Sans voir que l'on est blessé.

Aussi jeune et avec de haine

Envers ce monde trompé et trompeur.

Tout cela nous fait de la peine,

Car on veut conserver notre bonheur

Même au profit du malheur des autres.

L'être humain est ainsi.

On aura beau essayer,

On ne le fera pas changer.

Notre destin est déjà écrit

Dans un monde bien ingrat...

On est les enfants de la terre

Et tout ce qu'on peut faire,

C'est vivre libre.

Loin de ceux qui ceux qui se délitent

Au pied du plus petit arbre

D'espoir... Vite !

Rejoins nous.

Entre dans la ronde.

Deviens fou

Et change le monde.

On aura beau me dire d'abandonner,

mon rêve ne va pas changer... jamais.

Et toi,

Dis-moi

Ce que tu feras.

À quoi tu rêve ici-bas ?

Si ton destin est déjà tracé

Ou si tu vas essayer

De le changer

Contre vents et marées.''

Ma voix s'éteignit dans la nuit. Laissant place au silence troublé seulement par les vagues et nos respirations. Ace avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule et je pensais qu'il s'était endormis quand il me posa une question.

« Dis Léria...

-Oui ?

-Et si... Et si Gold Roger avait un fils ?

-Tu veux une réponse franche ou la réponse que le monde voudrait entendre ?

-... La réponse franche.

-Si Roger avait un fils, il devrait être plus fort que n'importe qui pour ne pas désespérer malgré ce que prétendent les autres. Il aurait l'impression d'être détesté par la planète mais il ne devrait pas oublier qu'il y aura toujours, quelque part, une famille sur laquelle il pourra compter lors des moments difficile... Et aussi, je crois que je l'admirerais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir le courage de rester et de se dresser devant le monde en étant fier de son père et d'être lui. »

Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'il ne reparle.

« … Merci.

-De rien, little Prince. »

On se sourit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cabane. On décida de passer par une fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller un bandit. On se glissa dans nos lits respectifs et j'esquissai un sourire plus mélancolique avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui Oyagi. Cette fille est attirée par la Grand Line comme un papillon par la lumière. »

_De qui ils parlent ? _Je flottais dans une pièce immense, au fond se trouvaient un homme gigantesque assis sur un fauteuil. À coté de lui, sur le sol, se trouvait un autre homme, blond celui-ci, ses cheveux ressemblant au feuillage d'un ananas. Je pouffa en voyant sa coupe mais m'arrêtais bien vite quand il tourna la tête vers moi. Cependant, il ne me fixait pas, cherchant ma position sur le mur.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon fils ?

-Rien, je pensais avoir senti la présence de quelqu'un mais j'ai du me tromper.

-Si tu le dis. »

Le vieillard repris une gorgée de saké et regarda lui aussi le mur contre lequel je m'appuyais mais lui ne le parcourra pas du regard, me fixant comme si il savait que je me tenais là.

Le rêve changea et je retrouvais au dessus de la mer. Sans raison apparente. Je restais immobile quelques seconde avant que la surface parfaitement calme, telle une mer d'huile, ne laissa apparaitre des ombres. Des ombres immenses, telles des taches d'encres. Soudain une des formes devint plus nette et un monstre marin jaillit de la surface. Il me fixa de ses yeux dorés et murmura des mots sans sens à mes oreilles.

Tout doucement, je sentis mes yeux se fermer et ma conscience s'éteindre pendant que je tombais dans le néant. Je me sentais tomber dans le noir toujours plus bas et toujours plus vite. Je me disais que le choc contre le sol serait très douloureux et le monde disparut...

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans la petite chambre que j'occupais avec les garçons et m'aperçus qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis. Je me levais et détala dans les escaliers en passant sous le nez de la vieille Dadan. Elle me hurla d'aller faire les corvées et je lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Je sortis en évitant une casserole et en riant. Dehors, je sautais et déployais mes ailes en filant au dessus des arbres jusqu'à que je trouve les garçons en pleine discussion. Ace en colère et Luffy en larmes.

« Pourquoi t'as pas parlé, hein ?! Ces types sont sans pitié ! Ils trucident femmes et enfants !

-Si j'avais parlé, on serait jamais devenus amis.

-Ça vaut toujours mieux que de mourir, il me semble ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à tant vouloir devenir mon ami ?! T'as pas vu tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?! Tout ça pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !

-Mais moi... J'ai personne d'autre ! Je peux pas retourner à Fuchsia... En plus, j'aime pas les brigands des montagnes ! Si j'avais pas essayer de te suivre... J'serais juste resté tout seul ! Et y a rien de pire que de rester tout seul ! »

Je décidais de ne pas faire attention au fait que Luffy avait oublié que j'étais là et de continuer à les écouter.

« T'as pas de parents ?

-J'ai que mon pépé !

-Donc tu veux rester avec moi ? Et ça t'ennuierait que je te plante ?

-Voui.

''_Si Roger avait un fils ? Ce serait une sacrée plaie !_

_Une crevure pareille mériterait pas de vivre de toute manière ! Ce serait un démon !''_

-C'est-à-dire que... tu souhaites pas ma mort ?

- ?! Bah... évidemment que non !

-Baka Ace. Réalise que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu viens d'où toi ?!

-Oh... de l'arbre derrière. »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir en voyant le grand brun se torturer avec ses démons. Le petit était sérieux et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Je souriais avec Sabo en voyant les deux autres se disputer. On prit le chemin du retour en riant.

« Finalement, tout n'est pas si noir dans ce monde. Pas vrai vous trois ?

-Shihihi !

-Ouais.

-Je suis d'accord. »

C'était vrai. Je repensa à tout ce que j'avais vécu quand le sommeil me happa d'un coup.

''_Je voyais la cabane des bandits et entendais la voix de la vieille rousse._

_« 'y a tout un pataquès comme quoi l'royaume reçoit des visiteurs marque... Faut q'on m'explique ce qu'ils ont d'si spécial ces ''Dragons Célestes'' »_''

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avait pas eu de rêves. Je regardais les garçons penchés au-dessus de moi.

_Que font les Dragons Célestes ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur l'avenir ?_

_**A suivre...**_

.

Oui, le chapitre a mis longtemps à paraitre.

_C'est la vie._

Je fais une dédicace à Charlie Hebdo car, contrairement aux apparences, les crayons seront toujours plus fort que les armes.

_Et que le meilleur moyen de rendre quelqu'un immortel est d'essayer de le tuer._

Paix aux âmes des 12 victimes et longue vie à la liberté d'expression pour laquelle ils sont morts.

_Turquoise et Ada en tenues de deuil._

Noires de la tête aux pieds.


End file.
